See You Saturday
by Christine Writer
Summary: Alt. ending to "The End of Jake As We Know It".  Jake has always gotten Miley to take him back.  Can he get her to do it one more time?  ONESHOT.


A/N: I own nothing. From "The End of Jake As We Know It."

"Jake, I know what you're going to say."

"What am I going to say?" he asked.

"That you really love me, that you're sorry, and that you want one more chance."

"I'm not going to get one, am I." Jake stated, acknowledgingly.

"Goodbye, Jake." Miley said quietly.

"You left something out." he said.

"What?"

"That I never wanted to hurt you."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I was stupid. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"Jake, can't you understand that I can't handle these ups and downs? I need someone who's stable, and trustworthy, and reliable. You've never proven any of those qualities."

"Miley, I know that I messed up, and I realize that this isn't the first time. I do realize that I have absolutely no right to ask for one more chance. Please…I want to make this right."

Miley remembered every day they had spent together, every sunset spent tucked under his arm, every perfect kiss, and every lunch date they had shared. Miley also remembered vague excuses, long absences, a lack of explanations, cheating, arguments, and difficulties. She wished she could have only the former, and forget the latter. However, she couldn't, try as she might.

"I can't just erase half of my memories, Jake. I wish it was that easy."

"I would do anything for you. Anything. Don't you know that?"

"Would you sacrifice your career?" Miley asked, thinking that she knew his answer.

"Yes." Jake replied without hesitation.

"What?"

"I would do anything for you. I will quit my career, if that's what you need me to do. I would live a normal life for you. I'm willing."

"Jake..." Miley sighed. "I can't ask you to do that. Even if it worked, how can I explain away the times you've cheated on me?"

"I'm so sorry, Miley." Jake had tears in his eyes, and Miley was good enough of a performer to know that they were real. "From now on, I want to make a clean start with you. Please forget every other girl in the world. Please forget that I was stupid enough to think there was any girl worth cheating on you for. Let me take away your pain."

"Please, Jake. I forgive you. I can't forget, though."

"Why?"

"In the back of my mind, every time we get back together, I can't help but have a feeling like I should be waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I will never let anything come between us, ever again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Let me show you something." Jake pulled a paper from his pocket and handed it to Miley.

"What is this?" she couldn't believe the words printed in bold letters across the page.

"It's an announcement, for whatever publication wants it, to be released tomorrow, unless you say otherwise."

"'Jake Ryan, teen sensation and heartthrob, announces that he has decided to end his career. He wishes to pursue a quiet life, finish school, and attend college. "This life has caused problems for myself and has caused those who love me to make unfair sacrifices. I refuse to continue to put them through the pain it has caused any longer. I will return to my given name, not my stage name, and I hope that my decision will be respected by my fans, whom I thank profusely for their devotion." Jake Ryan said. "I hope that they will continue to enjoy my past body of work, and leave me to my future." The teen star would like to thank his family, and especially his girlfriend, for their support through recent years and into the future.'" Miley read the sheet aloud. "Are you serious, Jake?"

"I am. My career has caused you so much pain and suffering, and it's not fair to you. I'd say that it's okay to just let you go, and keep my career, but I don't want to. I want to have the normal life, and I want to have it with you."

"Will you agree to something?"

"Anything."

"Two months. Two months of not dating anyone, not even me, and putting your "normal" life together. If you can manage to not date anyone for two months, we can figure out if I can trust you again."

"Two months. Okay." Jake agreed. "Does this mean that I can't see you for two months?"

"Would you be okay with that?" Miley tested the waters.

"I wouldn't," Jake admitted with honesty, "but I would be willing to do it, for you."

"We can see each other only on Saturdays, okay?" Miley decided. "I can't see you too much, or it will push me into trying to decide if I trust you again. Do you understand?"

"I understand." he said, giving her a gentle, quick embrace. "I don't care how long it takes, even if it takes forever. I want to earn your trust back, and I want to love you for the rest of our lives."

"See you Saturday?"

"See you then."

"Oh, and Jake?" Miley called quietly, as he walked away. He kept walking. "Leslie?" she whispered. He turned around and smiled.

"Yeah?" he walked back to her.

"Good luck with the press tomorrow."

"Thanks." Leslie smiled again, and walked away. Miley smiled to herself, and knew, somehow, deep down, that everything would be okay. She also knew that whether or not they succeeded in putting their relationship back together, there would always be a part of her that loved Leslie Ryan.


End file.
